ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuki Uzumaki
Character First Name Kazuki Character Last Name Uzumaki IMVU Username Eatle Nickname (optional) (Character's nicknames go here. Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the RP.) Age 12 Date of Birth 4/10 Gender Male Ethnicity Height 4'11" Weight 95lbs Blood Type AB Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos None Family Yato Uzumaki (Father) Status: Missing Nin Satsuki Uzumaki (Mother) Status: Missing Nin Motoko Uzumaki (Grandmother) Status: Alive Kenshin Uzumaki (Cousin) Status: Alive Affiliation Hidden Leaf Village Relationship Status Single Personality & Behavior Kazuki is an Athletic, Quick, Smart, Cheerful, Quick thinker and full of mischievous ideas. He is confident in his own abilities, often being humble about it; but when somebody compliments him. He gets easily embarrassed. He puts others before himself without being concerned about his own health or even his life. Kazuki likes to fight mainly because it makes him feel as if he's improving his skills. Kazuki loves eating Onigiri and love to train. Getting stronger is his biggest dream he want's to be able to protect the one's he loves at all times. Kazuki helping people out when he has the chance to. Kazuki doesn't know much about his parents but, he does know that they are alive somewhere and one day he hopes to meet them. Kazuki greatly dislikes liars and people who get in his way. Sometimes, Kazuki does not realize when his opponents are far stronger or even after he knows the opponent is stronger than him he will continue to fight. regardless, He refuses to accept himself as inferior to any opponent that he disagrees with. Kazuki's greatest insecurity lies in his own weakness and not being able to protect those close to him. Nindo (optional) None yet. Summoning None Bloodline/Clan Uzumaki Clan Ninja Class Genin Element One Earth Release. Element Two None Advanced Nature None Weapon of choice (Character's weapon of choice goes here. Write a little bit about why and how you use the weapon that you're mainly seen using, if any at all.) Databook Chakra colour Blue Projectile Weapons Inventory (Character's projectile weapons inventory.) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 (20 pieces) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 15 (22.5 piece) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Total: 42.5 Jutsu List Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage Rank: C Earth Release: Hiding like A Mole Rank: C Earth Release: Mud Wall Rank: B Allies None Atm Enemies None Atm Background Information (Character's backgroud information goes here. Include somewhat of a story of how your RPC came to be.) Roleplaying Library Spars and Battles: Kazuki and Hitomi Spar (1/4/15) Kazuki and Kenshin Spar (1/10/15) Kazuki and Mira Spar (1/12/15) Kazuki vs Idō (Chunin exams) (1/18/15) Casual Meetings or Events: Meeting the Team (1/8/15) Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Kazuki Training: Earth Style: Mud Wall Part 1 of Earth Style: Mud Wall (1/13/15) Scroll Training: Earth Style: Mud Wall Part 2 (Completed) of Earth Style: Mud Wall (1/14/15) Approved by Junko Uchiha